Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor technology, laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) can be used in many applications. For example, LDMOS is typically an important component in power devices.
However, in high power device applications, LDMOS is often unable to meet both breakdown voltage (BV) and device performance requirements. As a result, some of the BV and device performance requirements may have to be compromised when using the LDMOS in high power device applications.